


Tip

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon What Canon, Family Fluff, Fix It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Tip gets the happy ending she deserves - in the mill.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not having Andrea kill Tip so I fixed it. 100% self indulgent.

“Come on Seb, I made your favourite. Just have one more bite.” Robert pleaded but the little boy was having none of it.

“Just have your sausages then. You like those.” Aaron tried. “If you finish your tea you can have some of daddy’s special chocolate ice cream.”

“Oh we’ve moved on to bribery now?” Robert asked and Aaron shrugged.

“If it works, it works.”

“Is that going to be our parenting style from now on? Is that how we’re going to raise the baby too when she’s born?“

The doorbell rang and Aaron decided to go answer it instead of dealing with his stressed out husband.

“Jai… what can I do for you?” he asked when he saw Jai standing on the other side of the door.

“I have a favour to ask you. Or well, Archie and I both do.”

Aaron looked at the little boy standing next to Jai. He looked like he’d been crying and was still sniffing slightly.

“Everything alright here?” Robert asked, as he joined Aaron at the door with Seb on his hip. “He tried to climb out of his chair because he wanted to see what daddy was doing.”

Aaron took Seb from Robert and turned back to Jai.

“Is this a bad time?” Jai asked. “We can come back another time if you’re busy.”

“It’s fine. it’s as good a time as any.” Robert replied. “What’s up?”

“Right, well, I realise it’s a pretty big thing to ask but… well… We just found out Archie is allergic to dogs.”

“Ok…” Robert said, not exactly sure what Jai was getting at.

“Well you know Tip… she’s stayed here before… back when Gerry… uh… looked after her. So uhm… I… We were hoping…”

“Are you asking us to take her?” Aaron asked.

“Yes…” Jai said after a pause. “We can’t keep her. Even with meds he’s constantly sneezing and scratching and it’s just not getting any better. No matter how well we clean.”

“What about a shelter?” Robert asked, earning him a glare from his husband. “What?!”

“We thought about that… but we don’t really want to take her to a shelter where she might have to wait years for a new home. She’s used to living in this village… and she already knows you two and your house.”

“I don’t know Jai, we have a 2 year old whose favourite word is no and a second on the way… I’m not sure a dog is what we need right now.” Robert explained.

“Right, yeah, ok. I understand. It was a lot to ask of you. Sorry to have interrupted your evening, lads.” Jai said and put a hand on Archie’s shoulder, turning to leave. “Come on mate, we’ll go ask someone else. Come on Tip. Bye lads.”

They left and Aaron looked at Robert, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head towards Jai and Archie.

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes, making Aaron chuckle lightly.

“Wait!” He called out and followed them down the driveway. “Where would you take her now then?”

“Uh, I don’t know.”Jai admitted. “I guess it’s off to dogs trust in the morning…”

“No way. We’ll take her.” Aaron insisted

“Wait, what? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“But what about Robert? He just said you couldn’t take her.”

“Robert is fine with it. We can take her. It’ll be good for Seb to have a pet.”

“Uh… well… if you’re sure…”

“Hundred percent.” Aaron assured him. “You’d like it too wouldn’t you Seb? Do you want a doggy?”

The little boy looked a bit unsure of what his dad was asking him.

“Can Tip come live with us?” Aaron asked Seb, putting him down on the ground and reaching out for Tip with one hand while keeping the other on his back.

“She likes cuddles.” Archie told them.

“Well we’ll make sure she’ll get plenty of cuddles from us then.” Aaron promised and tried to get Seb to pet Tip. “Are you going to miss her?”

Archie nodded.

“But granddad is going to miss her more. She’s always licking his toes and sleeping in his chair with him.” the boy said and giggled.

Aaron smiled.

“I think we can sort something out for her. And you can tell your granddad he can always come and visit.”

Seb had sat down in front of Tip and gently pet her head. He looked at his dad in surprise when he felt her fur under his hands.

“Soft!”

“Yeah she’s soft isn’t she? Kind of like your teddies.” Aaron said and took Seb’s hand and moved it down to Tip’s back all the way to the tip of her tail. “See? She likes that.”

Seb let Aaron repeat the movement a few times until he understood what to do himself, giggling when Tip turned around and started licking him all over.

“I think they like each other.” Jai said happily.

“Yeah we’ll be alright.” Aaron said and took Tip’s lead from Jai. “Are you ready to come back to your new home with us, Tip?” He said as he picked Seb up from the ground and gave him the lead to hold. He looked up and saw Robert standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest but a soft, happy smile on his face. “Come on, let’s go to daddy.”

Robert squatted down and opened his arms for Seb as the little boy walked towards him with determined steps, Tip happily following him.

“I’ll gather the rest of her stuff and drop it off later.” Jai said and Aaron nodded.

“Sure. No problem.” He said and waved goodbye to them before joining Robert and Seb and going inside.

When Aaron closed the outside door, Tip looked back to where Jai and Archie had gone and seemed unsure of the situation.

“It’s ok. You live with us now. Just go inside. it’s ok.” Aaron said softly and tried to guide her into the flat.

She ran to the door and seemed to try to want to get out and run back to the Sharma’s until Robert called her and patted the sofa next to himself and Seb.

“Come here, girl. Come on.”

She hesitated for a few more seconds before running over to the sofa, jumping on and claiming her spot next to Seb.

Aaron closed the flat’s door and got his phone out to take a picture of Seb and Robert cuddling with Tip. He captioned it ‘surprise’ and sent it to Liv, laughing to himself thinking of how fast she’d be rushing home when she saw it.

“We’ll make sure she’s the happiest doggy on the planet with us.” Robert promised Seb, who was too busy playing with Tip to notice his father or acknowledge his other father sitting down on his other side and promising the same.


End file.
